The present invention relates to a tablet making machine comprising a frame, a spindle mounted on the frame and fixed to the frame at opposite ends and a rotor carried by bearings mounted on an intermediate axially extending portion of the spindle, the rotor including a die table carrying dies and opposed pairs of punches, one pair for each die guided in punch guides of the rotor, the positions of the punches being controlled by fixed cam means carried from the frame.
With such a machine any "run-out", i.e. wobble of the rotor is fully controlled, to a minimum, to improve the consistency of the die fill and hence the tablet weight consistency.
Certain proposals have already been made for reducing downtime for tool and product changeover on rotary tablet presses. In one such proposal, described in German Petty Patent No. 87 06 056.6 the press has a rotor located in a housing and connected to a drive shaft, the rotor including a die table and means in which top and bottom punches are guided, the position of which is controlled as the rotor rotates by fixed cams mounted on holders. The holders are connected to fixed parts of the machine housing by detachable connectors and coupled by freely running couplings, to the rotor, these couplings coming into play when the rotor is lifted from the drive shaft, after the connectors for the holders have been detached, to connect the cams and holders to the rotor for removal with the rotor from the press. The machine in this case is a spindleless machine, the rotor being cantilevered on the drive shaft bearings.